Mizumori Tatsuya
(Midfielder) |number = 8 |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon (GO)' (First Team) (Left) *'Raimon (GO)' (Second Team) (Former) |seiyuu = Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO)}} Mizumori Tatsuya ( ) was a midfielder of Raimon, but he left the team after the match with Kuro no Kishidan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A cool-headed player who only plays football for the sake of his grades."'' Appearance He has dark yellow hair and black eyes. He is tall and has tanned skin. Mizumori has also thick, dark eyebrows, with a notable scar through his right eyebrow. Also, Mizumori seems to lack a visible nose. Personality He seems to get angry easily and doesn't seem to care about the team as shown that he left the team without even caring, he has almost the same personality as Kurama though Kurama still cares for the Raimon team. He can also be seen laughing when he hears Matsukaze's explanation to make them stay, to which it can be referenced that Mizumori is mean. Plot Mizumori fought against Kuro no Kishidan with the Raimon's first team after they attacked the second team. Though in the end Raimon lost and because of this, he and Kosaka Motonari quit, though all the members in the second team quit, and he was replaced with Matsukaze Tenma. After the members quit one by one and left the soccer building, he wasn't seen again until episode 25, where he appears in a photograph, as part of the Second Team, alongside Kosaka Motonari. His position is replaced by Tenma in the end, though. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Mizumori, the following requirements are needed: *'Manual': God Hand (Randomly dropped from FF Raimon at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Topic': Shidonitsuite (シードについて) *'Manual': Big Scissors After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 480 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to scout Mizumori, 2 or more players have to be recruited first from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Grade Homework (二年生の宿題, randomly dropped from Sky Danger (スカイデンジャー) around Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Genshi Kinoko (原始キノコの写真) *'Topic': Test (テストの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building third floor in the music room) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 360 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mizumori, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Club Activities (部活の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Outdoors (アウトドア派の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan area) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Breezes D' *'Breezes S' *'Three Raimons' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Mid Stars' Gallery IG-00-014.jpg|IG-00-014 IGS-02-004.png|IGS-02-004 Navigation Category:GO characters